


Nihil

by withinmelove



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splendid does not die when she goes under the wheels as Max had told the Wives and Furiosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nihil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikasoze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikasoze).



> Following the creators' of Mad Max regarding Latin names Nihil means "nothing".  
> Hart while not Latin means Stag.  
> Poppy is given her name simply for the beauty of the flower.
> 
> Here's the tumblr post that inspired the entire work: http://mikasoze.tumblr.com/post/121188947701/beben-eleben-like-mother-like-daughter  
> The second picture is pretend Splendid and Poppy.

Splendid felt the wheels crush upon her back and for a moment thought she would be squashed like a bug her insides and child spraying out of her. How soon she wished such a death when her son was born and Rictus held him up for all the War Party to see declaring _his_ baby brother perfect in every way. Immortan Joe announcing that his newest son was to be Bellum - _War_. Tears that burned her eyes and cheeks made their tracks downward. She had given birth to War.

“Sweetling Angharad listen to me.” Miss Giddy’s tight whisper sounded in her ear as she rested her forehead against Splendid’s temple. “He is Bellum to all here but you are his _mother_. You may still give him the name he deserves.” The fist of hope around her heart gave the weakest of squeezes.

Even so, she could not stop the words that arose in her throat.

“He will believe himself Bellum.”

A nod from Miss Giddy.

“This name is not for him but for you princess to remember your once sweet boy child by.”

Her Hart turned into Bellum.

\---

She found her sister wives changed when they rescued her. It was as if the sun burned outwards through their skin rather than in the sky as she had known. Even Cheedo’s title “the Frail” now seemed a misnomer. Despite the differences in her sisters that were cropping up before her eyes it was clear she shared with Capable her own heart for a War Boy. Clutch was her own War Boy’s name. It was the name one she had known him by when she had still belonged as a breeder and mock wife to Immortan Joe.

Nihil was who he became when she and the others returned with Immortan Joe’s torn body a declaration of freedom for all. He was the man and true husband she loved, father to Hart who would grow up never knowing he had been Bellum.

For herself she kept what Immortan Joe had named her as a reminder - a memory - of what was so newly a part of the past. When she was weak the weight of what she was known as - _Splendid_ \- threatened to drag her into the mires of panic. Had she damned herself for life and death remembered as property? She wondered if she too could still find a name that rendered her to nothing like her husband had so wisely done.

These thoughts often drove her to her feet, to her now two-year-old son Hart.

“Mama?” Splendid pressed him close throat aching as she swayed on her feet. Hart knew her as nothing but Mama a prized blessing she had not known until now. Nihil’s milk pale hand rested upon their son a moment later. _Angharad, sweetheart, love, wife,_ he whispered. It was enough to draw her back to bed Hart in her arms.

\---

Poppy was her spring joy carrying her through the winter. Her daughter’s birth was no less agonizing than Hart’s but this time Splendid had those who she loved and loved her in return at her side. Even Max, a shock in and of itself, had returned to the Citadel as her birthing time neared. The Milk Mothers were the ones who prepared her birthing room her sisters adding their own small touches as the Mothers ordered about the War Pups and Boys. Splendid had tried to protest against all this work just for her with Furiosa quieting her words.

“Let them do this for you Angharad. It gives them purpose and we need a permanent birthing room besides.” A smile twitched at Splendid’s lips at Furiosa’s words. Of course, she was right this was not solely for her. A relief.

\---

Poppy squalled when she entered the world the jarring sound bringing tears to Splendid’s eyes as she reached out for her precious girl. How much she had missed this. The warm heaviness of her baby in her arms to be able to touch and marvel at her baby’s existence. Nihil’s hand on her head reminded her that they were not alone yet. 

At once, the Dag came forth a pleased expression on her face as she tucked a pink primrose into her hair. Splendid smiled back thanking her. The Dag had predicted that this baby was to be a girl though Toast had rolled her eyes at hearing this saying it wasn’t much of a prediction if she had a fifty percent of being right. Toast herself sat in the round window to the right of Splendid’s bed focused on the part of the Citadel she could see. She was not the sister who felt comfortable with emotions and such an event as this had her antsy. 

“Toast,” She turned her eyes from the busy thoroughfare down below to look at Splendid “Thank you.” Toast’s expression softened her mouth curling faintly at the edges. She nodded before she was on her feet and out the door. Furiosa with Max in tow approached Splendid’s bedside next. They both looked freely scrubbed and shaven as if such cleansing was needed before they came to see Poppy. 

“She’s lovely.” Furiosa murmured Max seconding her opinion with a low noise in his throat. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Splendid offered for she noticed the look of pained affection that had come to Max’s eyes. She wondered when his own little girl had died and how much it had taken from him to attend Poppy’s birth. He nodded at once holding out his large hands to receive her. As soon as Max had a hold of Poppy Capable was at Splendid’s other side bright cerise hair engulfing her vision when Capable hugged her whispering her congratulations.

“Nux may hold Poppy too?” Capable asked eyes flickering towards Max. Splendid’s jaw tightened for she knew what her sister implied. If Max who had been willing to abandon them in the beginning was allowed to hold her baby, should not Nux be able to as well? He was a War Boy as Nihil had been but Nux’s presence was a bitter reminder of their desperate flight. He who had wanted eagerly to drag them all back to Immortan Joe to continue breeding for the lie of Valhalla.

Nevertheless, he had saved her sisters, Furiosa and even Max at the almost cost of his life. Had Nux not shown his complete devotion to bring about this new world? The same with his deep love for Capable? Repeatedly had he proven his loyalty as they labored to bring this life of freedom for all. It was time she admitted her reason of distrust was long since expired. 

“Nux, come sit beside me and you may hold Poppy after Max.” Splendid ordered.

Nux’s expression brightened to radiant at being unexpectedly included. If there was one thing she could not find fault with him was his concentration as he let her adjust his arms to properly support Poppy’s head and body. She could see from the corner of her eye the others struggling and failing to suppress charmed smiles from his serious manner.

It took Splendid aback once Poppy was resting in Nux’s arms to see her plump rosy cheek pressed against the raised V8 motor scarification on his chest. The contrast of her healthy infant paired with this still sickly, thin young man. No such thoughts seemed to cross Nux’s mind though as he traced Poppy’s features marveling at her size.

“Smaller than a battery!” He exclaimed, returning Poppy to her without fuss when Splendid held out her arms only minutes later. Capable laughed at hearing his words and she had to admit his ignorance was charming. 

\--

Splendid laughed aloud as she and Nihil watched their young son run through the rows of elevated plants. The heady fragrance of wet earth, of living breathing green things made her want to follow after like the young girl she no longer was. It was enough for her instead to grasp Nihil’s hand charmed to see their now six-year-old daughter’s determination to catch up to her brother. 

“Come on Poppy! Hurry!” Hart cried out as he bound ahead his eight-year-old legs easily outstripping hers. Poppy’s crumpled face warned of a tantrum but before Splendid could do more than open her mouth to call Hart back Nux was at Poppy’s side.

“Climb on, we’ll catch him.” He said as he knelt down to her height. A grin as bright as the blue sky appeared on her face as she clambered on. Nux waited for her nod of permission before he galloped after Hart, Poppy crowing they had him now! 

Splendid squeezed her husband’s hand for once at a loss to shape the words to tell of this overwhelming tenderness in her heart, Nihil understood. Their children would not escape the parched, ravenous world into which they had been born but they would grow up loved instead of used. Hart would never become Bellum, Poppy would not assume Splendid’s once role of breeder and trophy free of the tyranny Splendid and Nihil had known.

**Author's Note:**

> My great beta Zorro helped coach me through this and I thank her most gratefully! 
> 
> Also I gift this to fellow fangirl Mika whose tumblr led me to find the above link and who is awesome enough to deserve an unexpected present. :)


End file.
